Conventionally, as an apparatus for applying various tests to a semiconductor device such as a logic IC or a semiconductor memory before shipping, there has been known a semiconductor testing apparatus. For example, a general semiconductor apparatus for testing a semiconductor memory has a multiple simultaneous measuring function and is adapted to be able to input an identical test data pattern waveform to the pins of same pin number of a plurality of semiconductor devices to test the semiconductor devices. By including this multiple simultaneous measuring function, since it becomes possible to perform measurement for a large number of semiconductor memories with limited amount of resources, an apparatus size is not extremely increased, and reduction in costs becomes possible.
However, recently, a semiconductor device such as a flash memory, which gives different ID information (individual information) for each device to perform identification of information, has appeared on the market. In the case in which such a semiconductor device is tested, since it is necessary to input individual information (individual pattern) for each semiconductor device, a plurality of semiconductor devices cannot be tested simultaneously using the above-described multiple simultaneous measuring function. Therefore, there is a problem in that, even in the case in which a test is performed using the semiconductor testing apparatus having the multiple simultaneous measuring function, it is necessary to generate independent individual information (individual pattern waveform) and inputs the independent individual information for each of a plurality of semiconductor devices which have been set, time required for the test is long.
In addition, a part of semiconductor memories (e.g., a part of dynamic RAMs) includes an auxiliary cell for repairing a defective cell detected by a test and performs a repair operation for switching from this defective cell to the auxiliary cell with application of a high-voltage waveform. There is a problem in that, in applying this high-voltage waveform, since it is necessary to input an address or the like, which specifies a repair line for switching the defective cell and the auxiliary cell, as individual information, a repair operation for the defective cell cannot be performed for a plurality of semiconductor memories simultaneously in the same manner as the above-described case in which a flash memory or the like is tested, and the repair operation takes time. In addition, conventionally, such a repair operation is performed using a dedicated repair apparatus. Since work for transferring a semiconductor memory, in which a defective cell is detected, from the semiconductor testing apparatus to the repair apparatus is required, the time required for the repair operation becomes longer.